Numerous examples of flush opening devices of this kind are known.
Most of them are devices in which the discharging open/close element is operable mechanically by way of a member moved directly by the user.
This configuration, when installed in public toilets frequented by large numbers of users, leads to many user problems. Specifically, users may forget to operate the actuating member of the discharging open/close element and the state of cleanliness of the toilets can decline rapidly.
To overcome this problem, toilet flush opening devices have been disclosed in which the discharging open/close element can be moved automatically by an electrical device.
This configuration consumes a lot of energy because in order to move the discharging open/close element it must have a high-power electrical supply such as a mains supply.
To solve this problem, toilet flush opening devices have been disclosed in which the discharging open/close element can be operated by a submerged float that can be released into a position of actuating the open/close element by an electrical device.
This configuration is satisfactory but the problem with it is that while the flush is not being used the electrical device is under permanent stress from the submerged float.